Oath Keeper
by Aoi-butterfly
Summary: COMPLETED Originally named 'Shattered Promise'. Epilogue added. Sora's back and Kairi with Riku's child? Or is it just a misunderstanding? SK
1. Shattered promise

**Shattered promise**  
  
He stepped down from the gummy ship slowly and look around.  
  
Everything was still the same...the endless blue sky, white clouds, the sound of waves clasping the sandy white shore... Destiny Island is still beautiful as ever. Exactly like what he always saw in his dreams...  
  
He took a deep breath and smile. The sun... the sea breeze that he loves so much...  
  
Everything was the same... just like before the heartless attacked...so peaceful...so serene...just like how Destiny Island should be... his Destiny Island...his home...  
  
His soft brown lock waves together with the soft breeze that blew from the sea. He closed his eyes and enjoys the peaceful moment he had.  
  
_'Finally...I'm back...After so long, I'm finally home...'_  
  
He opened his eyes and gazed out at the sea .The small smile still remains on his lips.  
  
He wanted to shout out loud 'I'm home', jump and run around, but years of travel and fighting has changed him. Maybe not that much...the old cheerful, optimistic and goofy Sora still lays down there somewhere, still... he had matured.  
  
He let out a small sigh as the events of past few years flash through his memory.  
  
After 5 years of searching... he finally found the door to the light... Yet, Riku and King Mickey is nowhere in sight. Shortly after that, they got news from Disney Castle that King Mickey had safely returned a few years ago. It seems that both his majesty and Riku found a way to get out. King Mickey tries to reach them but was somehow having difficulties.  
  
If King Mickey was back, that's means Riku must have come back to Destiny Island... That means his task has ended. His searching is done. He can finally go back to his island, his home... being together with Kairi and fulfill his promise...  
  
However, the way home was not that easy either. It took him 4 years just to get where he is now... home...  
  
_'Is everything still the same as it seems? Did Kairi changed? How about Riku? Have Kairi forgotten our promise...?'_  
  
There are just too many questions that fly through his head.  
  
He shook his head to get all the thoughts out of his head. He took a deep breath and try to calm himself down.  
  
_'Well, I'll know once I find her...'_  
  
Having set his mind, he started walking down the beach towards the shack...  
  
_'Maybe she will be there...'_  
  
Just before he could walk further down the beach, his stopped as he saw a lady walking down the beach. She has waist length red hair, which dances softly around her with the sea breeze. Her beautiful aquatic eyes with a tinge of purple shine happily. She look familiar... just like someone he knew... someone he held dearly in his heart...  
  
Just when he was about to run forward to greet her, a horrible sight stopped him. The sight that he was afraid of seeing when he gets back...The particular thought of that sight gave him nightmares the past few years...  
  
Two kids around the age of 2 and 4 chased after the lady while laughing happily. One of them, the little boy, hugged her legs from behind and the other girl was asking her for a hug. She gave them a motherly smile. She patted the little boy who hugged her legs and bend down to lift the girl up into her arms and gave her a peck on the cheek. It seems like they were very close to each other... In fact, too close...just like what a happy family should be... just like what a loving mother and her children would do...  
  
That mere possibility and thought broke his heart...  
  
He then looked more closely at the children. The young girl has red hair just like the lady and beautiful cerulean eyes. And the boy... he has silvery hair and looked kind of familiar, almost an exact duplicate of someone he knew for a long time...his other childhood friend...  
  
Could it be...  
  
_'NO!'_  
  
He shook his head violently. He refused to believe it. Yet, a sad smile of acceptance appears on his lips. Deep down inside, he somehow knew that this is going to happen. When they were younger, Kairi always like Riku better, or so he thought. Riku was better than him in many things. He was the one who won almost all the silly competitions they had back then. Riku was the mature one. He even align with darkness just to save Kairi, thus sacrifices his heart and his body in the process...  
  
He couldn't blame Kairi. He never would. Riku is much better for Kairi than him. Besides, he left her alone and made her waited for so many years ...nine years... why would she wait for him that long... why would she waited for someone who abandon her and made her suffer while there was a faithful and loving silver warrior being with her all these hard time...  
  
A sad look formed in his eyes as he let out a quiet bitter laugh...  
  
_'Maybe I should just leave...It will be better for all of us...' _

_'I shouldn't have come back in the first place...My appearance just brings difficulties and uneasiness to both of them...'_  
  
Just when he was about to turn toward the gummy ship and leave for good, the lady suddenly shift her gaze towards him and their eyes meet...

AN: So how? Like it? Please tell me what you think


	2. Wounded heart

**Chapter 2**  
  
Just when he was about to turn towards the gummy ship and left for good, the lady suddenly shift her gaze towards him and their eyes met...  
  
She gaped and her eyes visibly widen.  
  
She gently put down the little girl in her arms and walks slowly towards him. Then, her walk turned into jog as she gradually gained speed in her pace. Finally, she broke into a full speed run towards him. She was so focus in getting to him that she either didn't hear or ignore the calls of the children.  
  
All this while, their eyes contact never broke...  
  
He saw her coming. He wanted to turn back, and run to his gummy ship. He wanted to leave as soon as possible and never return. At least, not for now.  
  
He was not ready to meet her yet... her children...and her husband, most probably Riku... All of these were too sudden for him. All was just too much ...He couldn't take it. He couldn't talk to her now...He needed to sort out his own mind before he could face her.  
  
Yet...he couldn't move his legs. It felt like his legs were rooted to the ground. Too heavy for him to even take one step...There is nothing he could do except watched the woman approaching him and waited for her to reach him.  
  
He felt as if the time has slowed down and a long period of time has passed by before she finally reached him and stood in front of him, while in actual time, the whole process only took several seconds.  
  
He opened his mouth but no words came out.  
  
"Sora...? Is it really you?"  
  
"Hey, Kairi. Long time no see."  
  
He felt that his heart shattered even more. This was not what he wanted to say. He often dreamt his return to Destiny Island in the past. And THIS, this was not even close to what he really dreamt of or wished to say to her once he finally met her after these long years.  
  
He really wanted to say something nicer and warmer to her. Something like 'I'm finally back, Kairi', 'I kept my promise', 'Sorry that it took me that long to come back to you' or even grinned cockily at her and ask 'Missed me?'... That would be nice...then he would hug her and smile a content smile from his heart. The kind of smile that has not graced his lips for a very, very long period.  
  
"Sora, are you feeling okay?"  
  
Her voice hit him hard as it brought him back on the real world, and face to face with the cruel reality.  
  
_'What was I thinking... she has married...and has two wonderful kids...'_ he silently scolded himself and wanted to smack himself badly for even dare to have those thoughts.  
  
"Nothing." He tried to pull it off by faking a goofy smile; yet, his eyes betrayed him by showing a little hints of sadness that flew by in a flash.  
  
He felt kind of awkward as none of them spoke anymore and both of them stood there in silence. Soon, both of them were be enclosed in their own thoughts and trance...  
  
"Good morning, mister..." a tiny voice brought them out of their own trance.  
  
Sora looked down to find the little boy and girl who were with Kairi just now. They were hiding behind her legs and looked at him curiously.  
  
His heart shattered even more as he looked at the two children. The boy looked exactly like Riku. He has his father's eyes, his look... Sora could even felt the same self-confidant that Riku used to have when he was young in the little boy. At this close distance, he could also see a glint of Riku on that girl. Her eyebrows and lips were just like his...There was no doubt that Riku was the father of these two children now...  
  
"Hi there. What are you names?" Sora asked in his most friendly manner and gave them a warm smile.  
  
The little girl blushed and giggled.  
  
"My name is Sky and this is my little sister," answered the little boy proudly while pointing to his sister.  
  
"We decided to name him after you, you know..." Kairi said quietly. "We don't want to forget you..."  
  
Before Sora could say anything else, they were interrupted by the sound of motorboat.  
  
"Papa!"  
  
The two children ran past Sora towards the boat happily while shouting for their father.  
  
Sora turned around just in time to see the father of the children getting down from the boat.  
  
Their eyes meet and time seemed to froze...  
  
"Long time no see...Riku."

* * *

AN: Thanks for all the reviews. So, what do you think of this chapter? Sorry for all the grammer mistake, I'll try my best to improve... 


	3. Oath keeper

**Chapter 3**

_AN: Sorry for the late update. I have been quite....lazy writing and busy with exams too. Thanks for all who reviewed._

Disclaimers: I don't own anything, except Sky and Sakura.

* * *

Their eyes met and time seemed to froze...

"Long time no see...Riku."

* * *

It should have been a happy reunion. The three childhoods best friends have finally be together again. The last one of them has finally returned. Yet, the ride back to the main island, where Riku house was, seemed quite awkward for the three adults. The only thing that kept the three of them from cracking due to the heavy atmosphere was the constant chatter and laughter of the two children. The curios two little kids keep throwing hundreds of questions at Sora.

"What's your name, mister?" The little girl asked. She was still blushing and was getting fond of this good-looking and friendly stranger.

"My name is Sora." Sora said good-naturedly and flashed her his best grin.

She blushed even more.

"Hey, it is the same meaning as my name, Sky." the little boy said excitingly.

"Yeap."

"Where did you come from?"

"Destiny Island."

"Hey, that's the same place my dad grew up."

"Yeah. We were best friends and always together since we were your age." Sora said, as old memories rushed through his mind. He closed his mind temporary to get hold of his emotion.

"Wow, that's great!"

"Sure is." Sora opened his cerulean eyes and grinned, glancing at Riku. He too, smirked at Sora having heard what his children said.

The day went quite uneventful as Sora took a nap at Riku's due to his tiring journey. Riku and Kairi were busy preparing a welcome back feast in the kitchen for their best friend. None of them mentioned Riku and Kairi's relationship.

* * *

After dinner, Sora went out to the balcony to get some fresh air, and to clear him mind. It's getting harder and harder for him to bear. The perfect picture of a happy family was just too much. Not that he wasn't happy for his two best friends. He was glad that both of them have found happiness, but...

A small voice in his head kept reminding him that he too wanted a happy family with Kairi, if only...

He shook his head furiously.

"Hey."

He didn't need to turn back to know who the owner of the voice is. It was all too familiar. He kept his gaze at the sea and didn't reply.

"Sora, are you okay?"

"Yeah." was his only answer.

"How was the dinner? Me and Riku worked very hard to prepare all those food, you know?" she smiled and looked at him, expecting him to praise her for her hard work.

But that never came...

"Fine." Again, one word answer. Not that he didn't want to talk to her, but now just wasn't the right time.

"I'm glad you are back, Sora." she tried again, hoping to get more responds from him, her smile slowly disappearing...

"I'm leaving tomorrow." No emotion was showed on his face.

"What! Why so soon? I thought everything is fine now. Your journey should have ended." Her smile was completely gone, replaced with a frown.

"......"

"You have changed, Sora. Remember your promise? You didn't keep your promise." she fought hard to keep back her tears.

"I have come back."

"You did come back, but not as the Sora I once knew."

"When?" he sigh.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"When did you get married?"

Kairi was stunned for a while. Realization hit her and her burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Sora glared at her. Inside, he was hurt by her reaction.

Before she could answer, the front door opened and a lady's voice could be heard.

"I home."

"Mama." Sora could hear the two kids shouting and ran over to the door.

His eyes widen and looked at Kairi questioningly.

After a few minutes, Kairi finally recovered from her laughter and grinned at him.

"That is Riku's wife."

"WHAT!"

"Is there anything wrong?" Riku poked his head out from the connection door.

"Oh, nothing. Our lazy bum here just got some VERY silly ideas in his mind."

"Hey, Sora. I want you to meet my wife, Sakura. Sakura, this is my best buddy, Sora."

"Hello. Nice to meet you." Sora greeted politely to the young woman who just walked in to the balcony. She was really pretty, with big amethyst eyes and long red hair tied up with hairband, which has a sakura on it.

"Hi." She shook his hand warmly. "This two have told me so much about you, especially Kairi." she winked.

"Hey!" Kairi protested, her face showed a tinge of pink.

"It's true though." Riku smirked. "Sora, isn't my wife pretty? She is definitely more beautiful that your wife to be." he glance meaningfully at Kairi.

Kairi blushed even more.

"Come on Sora. Let's go for a walk." Without waiting for a reply, she pulled him out of the house before anyone can say one more word.

"So, that's mean you aren't married yet?" Sora looked at her hopefully, while the two of them walking down towards the seaside.

"What gives you this silly thought anyway? Did you hear the kids call me mom?"

"No."

"Did you see me wearing a wedding ring?"

"...No"

"Sora, when I said I'll always be with you, I meant it. And I did say that I know you will come back for me."

"I'm sorry. It's just that when I saw you being so close to the kids, and living with Riku in the same house.... I just thought... "

"I love the kids. They are like my nephew and niece. And they treat me like a big sister. Besides, I lived with them because Riku and Sakura invited me to stay with them until you return."

Hearing that, Sora stopped walking and turn to face her. Then without warning, he pulled her into a warm embrace.

Kairi closed her eyes, lean into the embrace, and placed her arms around his waist, smiling contently.

"Thank you, Kairi." he whispered into her ears.

Kairi felt a little disappointed when he said that. That's not what she really expecting form him.

Before she could reply, Sora pulled her down to the seaside and stopped under a paopu tree.

He then kneeled down and looked at her lovingly.

Kairi gasped and her eyes widen. Could he...

He took one of her hands in his and placed something inside. Kairi looked down and tears starting to form in her eyes. It was the oath keeper.... her lucky charm which she gave him so many years ago...

"I love you, Kairi. Marry me?"

She couldn't find her voice but nodded furiously as tears began to flow out.

He stood up and wiped away her tears gently. A gentle and loving smile of true happiness graced his lips as he pulled her closer to him......

The promises were kept afterall......

* * *

Do you think I should put a epilogue? Anyway, please review. Thanks a lot. 


	4. Epilogue: Memory

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimers: **I do not own KH. Or else I would put KH:COM as a game for PS2...

* * *

Sora looked out of the window. It was a fine and beautiful morning, sun shining brightly in the clear blue sky, few white clouds flowing by idly... It reminded him a special day few years back then which had just the same weather like this...

* * *

Sora couldn't help but grinned from ear to ear as he was being shoved out of his house. 

"Hurry up, Sora. How can you be so laid back and calm on such day?"

"Don't want to be late, ya. We wouldn't want to keep everyone waiting, ya. Come now."

"Wow! You are doing much better than I thought. Riku was so nervous on his big day. I can still remember clearly that he..."

Tidus never got to finish his story as Riku flashed him a death glare. He suddenly felt that he was tired of talking. Yep, that's all for now. He decided that he still wanted to live.

Sora continue to grin nonetheless and just ignore the fact that he was being pushed out of his house roughly by his friends, namely, Riku, Tidus and Wakka. He took one last glance of his newly built house. When he came back that evening, it wouldn't be his house anymore. Nope, it would officially be his and Kairi's house by that time. A house that they shared together, a place he would call home, a place where they would fulfill their dream together, and a place where their hearts really belonged.

That day was the big day they had planned for months. Everyone helped. Sakura and Selphie were even more excited then both he and Kairi. Sora chuckled as he recalled how poor Kairi was being pulled here and there by the enthusiastic duo. They had practically everything planned out for her, from trying wedding dresses, decorating the ceremony site, down to arranging the whole celebration event.

Lucky him that he was just in charge of furnishing and decorating their new house as the duo wouldn't let him help, claiming that those chores were off-limits to the boys. However, he did secretly help out with aids from his gang when Selphie and Sakura were not paying attention. He was anxious to leave Kairi and his wedding with those two, as it was HIS and Kairi's wedding they were "meddling" about.

"We're here." announced Riku as he broke Sora from him thoughts.

Sora drew in a deep breath. _Well, it's going to be a busy day..._

He plopped down on the nearest sofa tiredly. The comfy seat was making him sleepier than he already was. He was wrong early that morning when he said it would be a busy day. It wasn't a busy day. It was a VERY **busy and tiring** day. Despite the tiredness, he smiled contently. It was all worth it...

The ceremony was great. And Kairi was just astonishing in her beautiful wedding gown. She had her hair pulled into a bun, with few short strands of hair let loose framing her beautiful face. Her veil enhanced her beauty even more, clipped to her soft hair with paopu-shaped hair ornaments. Her gown was white with a tinge a sky-blue shade, strapless, with flowing long skirts in a wavy design. On her delicate neck she had a chocker with pendant, which was an exact miniature replication of her charm, the oath keeper. When the wind blow, it seemed as if she was a beautiful goddess standing in the middle of the sea, clasped by the white and blue waves. Yet, what made her marvelous that day was her smile. One can practically felt the over-flowing happiness radiated from her.

The small reception held afterward was even better. The newlywed couple really enjoyed themselves and was pleased to be able to share their joy with few of their close friends. Sora personally was excited to meet Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Cid and even Cloud, who came all the way from Hollow Bastion just to attend the ceremony. Still, how they reached Destiny Island is still a mystery to him.

* * *

Sora was brought out of his happy memory by a sudden attack at his leg. Two small arms hugged it tightly and a small childish laugh can be heard. 

"Daddy, daddy, cuddle! Cuddle!" The tiny voices plead excitedly.

Sora smiled and bent down to pick up his 3 years old daughter. She was their second child and has inherited her mom's beauty with big cerulean eyes that matches his own. He kissed her cheek lightly with affectionate.

"Hey, morning. Breakfast's ready. Daisuke is already downstairs." a gentle voice spoke beside him.

"Morning, hun." He replied lovingly and gave his wife a light peck on her forehead as he pulled her into an embrace and smiled.

"We better hurry now. You do remember Leon and Yuffie will be visiting today, right?"

"Of course I remember. There's no way I can forget about that when Daisuke and Hikari constantly remind me. They are so excited to be able to play with Yumi and Yuki."

"Are you complaining?" Kairi asked in a fake mocking tone.

"Nope. I wouldn't have it any other way." Sora answered gently and flash her his infamous goofy grin before leading her down stair with Hikari still in his arm.

As the family went down the stairs for breakfast and got ready for their friends' visit, none of them noticed that the oath keeper charm hung on the couple's room shine in a warm orange aura for a few seconds as if it reflects the happy and loving atmosphere of the house felt on that day and surely for days to come.

* * *

A/N: Finally completed this story. Yeah. A big thank you for everyone who reviewed. You all really encouraged me a lot. Still a long way to go in fic writing... Yeap, especially the tenses, description, and my laziness...Anyway, tell me what u think about this fic. Please review 6 

Special thanks to those who review:

ria-aeon-hunter

Lady Hitokiri

Malignant-Paroxysm

Chiako

Lvkishugs

I like chicks

Astaldotholwen

Lyphe

robert


End file.
